Professor Victoria Barclay (Spina)
Academic and Professional Career Ignis Spina is a Professor of Mythology (both Muggle and magical) at Hogwarts. She specifically teaches Muggle Mythology and its relation to Muggles witnessing magical creatures, and Magical Mythology and its influence on both magical and muggle society. Personal Life Ignis was born and raised in Canada until her family moved to the UK for her fathers job. She was granted admission to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Her parents moved back to Canada in her fifth year, but she chose to remain at Hogwarts to finish out her schooling and stayed with friends during the summer. Once she graduated she returned to Canada and spent time with Sabrina and her family, while there she attended night classes at a local college and gained a degree in muggle mythology, which is where she met her eventual fiancé. Ignis' parents, being a very old pureblood family, held high positions in MACUSA and were able to secure Ignis a job there while she attended her muggle classes and pursued her passion of mythologies. While working this job she stumbled across some dark secrets that were being covered up by MACUSA. She struggled for a while with what to do before she eventually told her mother about what she had discovered, thinking she could trust her. The next day at work she was apprehended by her parents and taken somewhere dark and she was questioned by a stranger for hours. Eventually her father came to her with what he considered a good deal: she could leave and her fiancé could live, as long as she wiped his memory of her and what she had told him of the magical world and was not to contact him again. She resisted for a while and was held for 24 hours before she caved and agreed to the terms, knowing she would never forgive herself if her fiancé was killed because of her. When she got home she managed to give her fiancé a small explanation and reminded him that she loved him before she used obliviate on him and left. She had planned on staying in Canada and just moving to another part of the country, but it turned out that her hesitation in wiping the memory of her fiancé ended with her only partially wiping his memory of her. From what she gathered before she left, he didn't know her name or about magic, but he remembered her face and had reported her as a missing person that was in immediate danger. When this reached her she fled the country, knowing that if he were to find her, he wouldn't survive. She gave her proof to her parents that she would no longer be in the country and had no intentions of returning and then she fled back to the UK with her cat, Winston. Once back in the UK, Ignis reached out to the Headmaster at Hogwarts and applied for a job teaching Muggle Mythology and Magical Mythology, happy to be somewhere she had once felt so safe. She ran into an old friend once she returned, Sabrina Thomas, and has made one other friend, Mara Fawnfellow. She mostly keeps to herself and isn't the most popular with other professors, but she doesn't mind as she doesn't want to run the risk of being recognized. She wanted a fresh start with her move, and has accepted that means being lonely. Being a diagnosed pyromaniac, she has a tendency to have singed clothing and hair. She brings her cat to classes and calls him Purrfessor Winston. She also goes out of her way to protect her students, and will work to bond with those that she notices seem to be cast out from the other students, and works hard to help those that are being bullied. Relationships Professor Sabrina Thomas An old friend from her school days at Hogwarts that she was close with before she moved. When Ignis returned to Hogwarts she reconnected with Sabrina, who was the only person who knew her true identity. One of the few people she properly trusts Professor Mara Fawnfellow She became friends with Mara after she had returned to Hogwarts to teach. They met in the teachers lounge and chatted, eventually becoming friends. When Mara became obsessed with Grimm and #endgraine, Ignis did her best to intervene before things got too far (#savegraine), though she wasn't successful. Fun Facts * Ignis is a diagnosed pyromaniac, she was diagnosed when she was around the age of 8, which was a rare diagnosis to get at a young age and have the psychiatrists be so sure on it. * To Ignis, fire magic is not magic, it's just fire. Fire magic is the only magic she can perform without a wand and it is often a magic she can use without even realizing it. She has to go out of her way to control the fire magic when she is in a rage. * Ignis Spina is a fake name, she refuses to reveal her true name. * Ignis will treat her pyromanic side as a separate entity at times in an attempt to control it (something she learned in therapy). Life Updates Ignis has been enlisted by her friend Sabrina Thomas to warn Professor Rufus Raine about something that is going on with Professor Grimm, though she didn't ask for an explanation. Ignis recently received news that her ex-fiance was killed by the Canadian ministry due to getting to close to the truth about magic and has started to somewhat lose it. She was delivered a letter that was addressed to her using her true name. Only Professor Sabrina Thomas knew of her true identity, but Ignis knows that it was not her old school friend who betrayed her. She doesn't know who did it, but she is losing her fight to her rage and her pyromania is getting harder to control, though the rage is directed at the Ministry. Now that her true identity is out, Victoria is going by her birth name: Victoria Barclay. She is the daughter of a very old pure blood family. An only child, which may be another reason her ex-fiance was killed, as she is the only one who can keep the family line "pure" Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors